Electrical power strips are commonly used to supply power to multiple peripheral electrically-operated devices. Conventional AC electrical power strips provide a user with a greater number of electrical sockets than the average electrical wall outlet. A main switch on electrical power strips is used to turn the power on or off to all of the electrical sockets. The main switch does not allow the user to control the power to each individual socket, and the user must physically reach for the main switch to turn the power on or off. The user may only control the power to each individual peripheral electrically-operated device by physically inserting or removing the power plug of the electrical device from an electrical socket.